vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emilie Fordia
Summary Emilie Fordia is a magician and a minor antagonist introduced in one of the series side stories, the Necessarius Special Admission Test. Emilie is a mercenary magician that was hired to kill Freadia Strikers by a mysterious third party unrelated to the magic cabal "Dusk Waiting to Awaken", who had been the main antagonist of the novel up to that point. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-C physically, at least 8-B with magic swords Name: Emilie Fordia Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Magic, skilled sword wielder, Sword and Stone Pair Magic, Light Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Likely Street level physically, at least City Block level with magic swords (Superior to regular magicians like Itsuwa, described as being powerful enough to defeat an entire magic cabal like Dusk Waiting to Awaken on her own; destroyed an entire vehicle convoy in one attack, including slicing several trucks and escort vehicles in half) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Street Class normally, City Block Class with magic swords Durability: Likely Street level Stamina: Above average, described as capable of defeating an entire magic cabal on her own Range: Extended melee range, up to 70 meters with magic (Varies depending on the sword being used) Standard Equipment: Sword and scabbard with dials Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable in magic Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, needs to return her sword to her scabbard to switch its properties, another magic stone user can interfere with her sword's configuration Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sword & Stone Pair Magic:' Emilie's magic is based on the stories of swords strengthened by special stones, which have spread throughout many cultures in Europe - a piece of folklore which doesn't have a clear religious basis or a known origin. Some of these stories have a set consisting of a sword which injures and a stone which heals those injuries by applying it to the wound. The stone is sometimes attached to the hilt, sometimes removed while healing the injury, and sometimes held in a bag tied the hilt. By combining her sword with a special stone, Emilie can draw out the properties of the sword corresponding to the healing stone. Emilie's scabbard is around 70cm long and appears as though it would hold a rapier or another one-handed sword. A set of dials resembling an eight-digit combination lock, necessary for drawing out the properties of the sword, are embedded near the opening. These dials contain special stones, arranged like gears to produce a specific stone, which gives the sword special properties. Spinning the dials changes the current arrangement to create a stone with the desired properties, thus changing the properties of the sword in the scabbard. The swords produced don't appear to be made of metal, more as though coloured light has been compressed into the shape of a blade. The injuries dealt by the sword can be healed by using the scabbard with the dials set to the setting which gave the sword the properties that caused the injury. **'00000000:' Returns the spiritual item to a neutral state. **'11790045:' Produces a sword of pale blue light with several streamlined tips extending from it like bat wings or flames, like a sword created by joining together several axes. The sword is too large to fit in the scabbard it was pulled from and is made to cut through things. **'20947901:' Produces a glowing dark red sword of a different shape from the scabbard, shaped like a stake meant to pass through gaps in armor rather than a blade to tear through flesh. **'Unknown Setting:' Produces a slicing projectile attack with a blade of light, extending 50-70 m from the user's position. This attack can be quickly released from the scabbard like an iai strike, producing a flash of light. *'Communication Magic:' Emilie also uses a communication spiritual item in the shape of a small clear sheet applied to the tongue. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Light Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8